It's you
by Ladycblack
Summary: If Diane was forced to choose between her future and her partner.


**A little story of what I think Diane would do if she was forced to decide between Will and her future. All stems from the episode which explains that Kurt isn't her problem when it comes to her judgeship, its Will. **

**First Good Wife fic ever. And first fanfiction for many years! Eep - scared. Hope ...someone likes it.**

"It's not Kurt. It's you."

"What?"

He watches her as she sits in the armchair opposite clutching her glass of whiskey.

"I assumed the partner they were concerned about was Kurt. It's not. They think you have a shady past and they don't like it."

"But that's ridiculous, all that was unfounded!"

"It's left a mark."

She doesn't say it with malice rather states it as an unjustified but resigned opinion on their part.

"Diane. I …I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. Is there… well is there anything I can do to make them see sense?"

"No. No, I don't believe there is. There's only one solution."

She shifts her gaze to some threading on the chair, and he stares at her as the realisation of her meaning hits him.

"Oh … I see."

She nods and looks down at the now empty glass of whiskey in her hand.

"Sometimes you're reminded of how cruel it all can be. How much of a hard game life is."

The future is seeping through Wills mind. Ebbing past memories of all the things they'd done together, as a pair, as a partnership. He had seen them as an invincible and unstoppable force. But now he's quickly re-evaluating his position. She's invincible. She's the glue and the rock. How can he let her go yet not allow her to shine her full light?

"It is indeed cruel"

She still won't look up. He stands. That's what he must do. He reaches for the bottle and goes towards her. She still won't look up. He pauses.

"Diane, you deserve this. You'll be the best darn judge around"

As he forces the words of defeat out, she jerks her head up and stares at him.

"What?"

"I won't take it personally Diane, don't worry about that. You have to do what you have to do."

For a few seconds, nothing moves, as if the world has stopped turning for a moment. The axis has been tipped off balance. Then breaking through she exhales and tentatively but firmly states;

"Will, I'm not taking it"

He rushes forwards now, glass and bottle in hand, and sits opposite her once more, leaning impatiently towards her for more information.

"I can't take it. Will, you of all people should understand why I love the law. I believe in justice and morals. And selling out a partner is not moral or just"

"Diane, you cannot be serious. This is your dream!"

She sighs and again looks down.

"I learnt something recently …about my father … and I would sooner be remembered as a respectable lawyer than a hypocritical judge"

He knows she idolised her father, and realises that whatever information she learnt of must have threw her whole world off centre. He briefly wonders if that had any influence on her decision to marry Kurt, but now is not the time. He leans across to her chair and touches her arm. She lifts her eyes towards him.

"I don't want to be the one responsible for you not fulfilling your dream"

"You're not Will. I am"

They stare intently at each other. If ever the strength of their partnership was in doubt, this moment solidified their loyalty, their bond and their force as a whole. Their partnership is a separate entity, impenetrable by outsiders, unbreakable and incomparable. In that moment he does something that he has rarely done before. He moves to the edge of his chair and kisses her on the cheek. It is not quick, it is heartfelt. And as he pulls back he notices her glassy eyes but in an instant she turns and kisses his cheek in return. Yes the bond is stronger than ever.

She grins. And finally he feels as if life is back on track.

"Now are you going to give me any of that whiskey?"

He smiles widely and pours her half a glass. They watch each other as they each take a sip.

"Do you know I think it's time for a dance?"

A full hearted laugh erupts from Diane and with a glint in her eye she sets her tumbler down on the coffee table next to his.

**If you've made it this far - Thanks for reading! **


End file.
